


Snippets Of Incompetency

by September_Names



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Short, I'm Sorry, Oops, There's more to come, Vague, really really short, written at 2am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/September_Names/pseuds/September_Names
Summary: Small (and I mean small) drabbles with (mostly) no relation to each other.





	1. First

 

It was a dark and stormy night.

Or, rather, the Night was dark and stormy.

Running into Batman had been one of the many things he had looked forward to, but now he regretted it. After all, taking pictures from afar was quite different than meeting the great Batman in person. For one, the Bat was pissed beyond all reason. Two, the Bat hadn't realized he was being stalked until he had slipped off the ledge trying to get a good shot. Three, the only thing he could think was _oh that's a bat_ as he fell on the caped vigilante.

Of course, that was how he found himself carted away by the Batmobile at five o'clock in the morning soaking wet and hungry.

 

 


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He refused, ok.

"Hey, Timmy," Dick whispered in his ear while sneaking up behind him. "How's it going?"

"Dick, no," Tim slowly inched away.

"Dick, yes!"

"We are not doing this again."

Dick pouted, "Yes, we are, and Damian is It."

"Absolutely not," Tim replied moving away as fast as he could without being spotted.

"We are, and Damian is already counting. You better hide."

_"Two, One!"_

_From the halls, he could hear Jason's screams of "I'm not playing!" and Little D's war cries of "I have found you. You shall surrender!"_


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no here.

The day it happened, it was sleeting. Incongruous, but it was sleeting all the same.

 

_Bzzt! Bzzzt!_

\-- 

Dick adamantly didn't look at his phone. It could only spell bad news.

 

_Bzzzzt! Bzzzzt!_

 

Ever since Tim had broken his leg, he had done all he could to stay on top of things. Of course he looked at his phone.

\--

_Dzzzt! Dzzt! Dzzzzt! Dzzzt!_

 

If Damian looked, at the text, no one had to know. After all, he was the one who set it up.

\-- 

MMph! MMMp!

 

Yes, he was pissed. How could he not be? His phone was laying somewhere in his bed, most probably about to fall off into the concrete of the safe house. 

 

_"Meeting in 5," it read._

\-- 

Alfred was concerned. He always was. One may ask, what makes this different? One, all of the suits were dyed fire truck red and reflective orange (and somehow, Jason's old robin suit was dyed as well). Two, Bruce's hair glittered a bright, neon pink. Of course he knew who did it. Three, he loved his grandchildren.


	4. Y ett ob ed ecided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N othingw entw rongI a ssurey ou.

_"B ruuuuuuuce,"T_ imw heedledf romt hec ouch." Web othk nowy ouw antt o.W hat'st hew orstt hatc ouldh appen."

  

"NoT imn ott oday."

  

"B  _uuuut_ _B ruuuuucey ouw antt o."_

 

"NoT im.Y oua red runk."

 


End file.
